blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Malta Fort
Malta Fort is a very large and diverse map for Domination and Deathmatch in Blitz Brigade. It has plenty of back alleys and high surveillance towers, which could either provide a player with a tactical advantage... or seal him doom. Some major structures on this map include a light house area with a small surrounding mud-brick gathering of small 1-2 story houses, a bunker with a mounted machine gun, a giant, semi-destroyed fort, and a more developed town area with several alleyways going down it. Rushing in with the Soldier class, or remaining undetected until it's too late with the Stealth class are some effective tactics on this map. Also use the smaller forts scattered around the map to take shelter or use a Sniper post or a place to meet up with squad members and rush an objective in numbers. This map is divided in to three major sections, each easier for one team to take, except for the fort in the center. This map is one of the two maps in the training missions and is defended by the Allies, while playing with one of the first five Axis classes. Domination Domination is a very good and fun mode for this large map. Over the large area, there are three flags mounted, which makes the game a bit difficult to dominate the other team because they'll probably escape the whole time and try to recapture flags. It's the best for a team to split up so one part goes to the middle flag and the other one to a flag in a corner. If they lost one of the map, they can wait for reinforcement from the outside flag. If they lost the outside map, the ones at the center have to take that one first. The corner maps are safer than the middle. The enemy can only come from on side of the map. Once a team has captured two flags, they can go to the last one and take that one. If they lost both flags, they'll have to restart the progress but only at a corner flag. If a team is being demolished, the best thing they can do is sneaking away and capture an unguarded flag. Once their opponents noticed they'll come back to them to recapture it and leave the other's team, so, even if they just have split up, the other team has a bigger chance of escaping. After capturing a flag, don't leave it by going to the next one; wait for the enemy to come on a safe spot and attack them, while they are capturing the flag. The Lighthouse flag The Lighthouse Flag is located on the northwest part of the Island. The lighthouse is easier to take for the Axis because the have a straight line right to that flag. However the Allies can hide quickly behind the buildings surrounding the flag and wait for them to sneak up behind them once they arrived. Both of the teams have the same chances, but however, The Fort Flag might be the most important flag to hold, it's recommended to capture this flag at the beginning of the match, so Sniper won't be able to settle yet, as that flag has to be captured first before they'll feel comfortable and start aiming. The Fort Flag The Fort Flag is the most fought over flag on the map, because it is the most neutral of the flags, being relatively the same time and difficulty to get to by both factions. It features 3 levels, floor level where most of the fighting happens because of the flag being centrally located. The second floor has two staircases leading up to it, one on each side. Partially destroyed on the east side, the only accessible place (without Jet Packs or Super Jump) is the west side. There is a covered area with small balconies on each side, which can be very useful for clearing out the Fort flag or the lighthouse flag. The balcony is bigger than the doorway so there is a little bit bigger space so it could also be useful for hiding when enemies are sweeping for someone sniping from there. A staircase goes up to the top level which is not searched as much and provides the same functionality, but, players are open to attacks from helicopters. There are no sure ways to take this fort, do to its immense size and ability to hide virtually anywhere. You could sweep the upper deck or just run in guns-a-blazin'! There is a mounted machine gun for defending the flag on the ground level which is pointed right at the entry from the Lighthouse Flag. The Mill Flag The Mill Flag is located in line with the other two flags, on the southeast part of the island. It's set at an open area, which makes this harder than the Lighthouse Flag. It's the best to have some people watching your back from the fort. It can be very risky to try capturing this flag alone without knowing the position of the enemies. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a game mode for Malta Docks. Gallery Malta Fort1.jpg|Pictures made by Mihalceanu Alexandru Malta Fort3.jpg Malta Fort2.jpg Category:Maps